


She's a wonder

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have come to bind myself to you, if you'll have me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a wonder

To strangers Morrigan seemed aloof, even hostile but Solona knew better. Under the prickly exterior was a woman of strong emotions, unwavering loyalty and deep convictions, which was why she had been attracted to the woman in the first place. 

There had been a time after the defeat of the Archdemon that they had parted, Morrigan had needed time to come to terms of her actions and Solona had needed time to forgive and forget. It had taken almost a year before they had met again, met and made up - and more. Solona was not going to lose her love again, so she had picked up her courage and spoken her mind on a warm summer’s night when they were lying limbs entwined, languid and sated, each content with simply the other’s presence.

"I love you. Will you…will you marry me?"

She had steeled herself for Morrigan’s typical response, laughter and an end to the topic. But for once her raven-haired lover had been quiet, thoughtful.   
‘Tis only right. You are not like others, you…you understand me. I-I am untrained in matters of the heart, if not the body - forgive my hesitation, you have given me much to consider."

That had been…well, unexpected but not very enlightening. Still, Solona comforted herself that at least it hadn’t been an outright refusal. Three excruciatingly long days later she had her answer, though not in the manner she had expected. 

It was just the two of them and Solona’s faithful mabari, Idunn, they were somewhere in the Bannorns, still at least a week from civilization when Morrigan led them through the woods into a small clearing and requested that that she stay behind while she took care of some matters. Not wanting to cause a scene, Solona had agreed to set up camp, having learned long ago not to pry, Morrigan would tell if she wanted. 

Night was falling and Solona was getting worried, Morrigan had been away for many hours and well, she was starting to worry that maybe she had left again. She sat by the fire, deep in her own thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. Words died in her throat as she turned her head, the sight in front of her was nothing she had ever expected to see.

Morrigan, her raven hair unbound and adorned with feathers and flowers and coloured twine. Beads and charms of every imaginable shape and shade hung from her belt and wrapped around her neck, bracelets and bangles reflected firelight on her wrists and there were anklets made of tiny bells on her feet. 

“I have come to bind myself to you, for all time. Will you have me?” 

Somehow Solona managed to gasp a breathless ‘yes’ in response, her staff clattering to the ground from her suddenly-nerveless fingers and a familiar heat pooling inside her at the sight. 

Morning found them lying in the long grass, the ground around them scattered with beads and feathers, as if some exotic bird had moulted. Solona lay with her long limbs wrapped around Morrigan’s, the other woman’s head on her breast and their fingers entwined. She had never been more happy, even many years later she would remember that night and the morning as when her life was finally complete.


End file.
